


We all need someone to stay

by Elisexyz



Series: 25 days of Swanfire fic-mas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Emma has been in Storybrooke long enough to know that Neal Cassidy showing up at the precinct with hot chocolate means trouble.





	We all need someone to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "hot cocoa" prompt in the [ "25 days of fic-mas" challenge on Tumblr](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/tagged/25-days-of-fic-mas/chrono). If we are being realistic, there's zero chance of me filling all of them (especially since I've already missed the first one, and this one was supposed to be published yesterday lol), but I'll try to come close to it.  
>  Also, this is pointless clichéd cuteness and I regret exactly none of it.

Emma sighs, mentally preparing herself for a disaster announcement but holding out her hand to grab the cup of hot chocolate nonetheless.

“What did you do?” she asks, because she has been in Storybrooke long enough to know perfectly well that Neal Cassidy showing up at the precinct with a very obvious _bribe_ probably means that he broke something. Or stole something. Or just caused a disaster that is going to be a pain in _her_ ass.

The fact that the previous sheriff died of a stroke at a suspiciously young age should have been a clear indicator that she shouldn’t have stayed.

“Nothing,” Neal replies, offended. “Can’t I just do something nice?”

“You _could_ , but I find it unlikely,” she comments. At least the chocolate is good. And the heater in that damn building is a joke, so she can only appreciate a warm drink, especially when she’d much rather be at home with Mary Margaret, sprawled on the couch snickering at cheesy Christmas movies instead of freezing her ass off on that chair taking calls from the old woman who periodically phones to denounce that she saw a witch flying on a broom around her house.

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” he shrugs. She meticulously follows his hands as he taps his fingers on the desk, because past experience suggests that she should at least _try_ to make sure that he doesn’t steal anything from under her nose.

“Seriously, what are you doing here?” she insists, although she isn’t as annoyed as she’d like him to believe. It gets pretty lonely around there, and talking to someone who isn’t complaining on a phone is a very welcome change.

Plus, she sort of likes him. When he isn’t giving her any headaches. Sometimes even _while_ he’s giving her headaches, which is probably telling.

“Believe it or not, I just wanted to keep you company,” he announces, holding up his hands in mock surrender when he notices her staring. “ _And_ to get warmed up, but so much for that, it’s _freezing_ in here.”

Emma snorts her agreement, trying to mask her smile of appreciation. If he really hasn’t done anything that pushed him to come in there and try to bribe her, she can only appreciate the thought.

She has been living in Storybrooke for months now, but she has no family roots, no close friends, the most she has is Mary Margaret, her roommate, who’s horribly sweet and has been very welcoming since the very beginning, but who has a boyfriend to spend the holidays with and an entire life that Emma isn’t a part of.

From what she has gathered, Neal is pretty much in the same situation as her, which makes him good company during a time for _families_ and big dinners.

It’s nice to be sought out.

“I also brought board games,” he announces, holding up a backpack that has definitely seen better days. “Unless you _really_ like staring at that wall.”

 _Technically_ she’s on duty, but she’s only answering calls, and if something serious comes along she can drop the game just as easily as she would whatever line of thought she’d be using to occupy her mind otherwise.

So, to hell with it, she’s bored out of her mind.

“I’ll make some room,” she announces.

Neal flashes a grin at her, beaming like he’s just won the lottery. She might just ask him if he has any plans this Christmas and avoid third wheeling Mary Margaret and David for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
